Rozalia Arlington
'''Rozalia Arlington '''is the daughter of Beckett and Lucianna Arlington, step-daughter of Mariella Calloway, younger sister of Alexander and step-sister of Marcello and Jax Calloway. She has two children, Ezra and Lilliana, with her husband, Peter Petrelli. She is an evolved human and has the ability to steal another's ability, rendering them powerless. Rozalia constantly rejected her ability at first because she didn't like the feeling of stealing people's abilities, as it made her feel like Sylar. Eventually, with help of Peter, she came to terms with her ability and started stealing the abilities of ''just ''her enemies. She will also steal the abilities of other evolved humans if they ask her to - something which some will do because they want to live a simple and normal human life. Currently, Rozalia and Peter are using their abilities to save and help others. She is also helping Peter with actively making an effort to connect with people again after he had been onsciously made aware of his lost connections on several occasions with his family and friends. About Rozalia was born into the wealthy Arlington family on December 11, 1988. She was born seven years after her older brother, Alexander. She was often spoiled by her parents and doted upon by people around her, and because of this, she was very bratty and self-absorbed. She and Alexander did not have a very good brother-sister relationship because their parents paid more attention to Rozalia than they did to Alexander, something which he didn't like and found very irritating. At the age of six, at one of her father's parties, Rozalia met Peter Petrelli, who was nine years older than her and the son of Arthur Petrelli. She immediately took a liking to him, developing a crush on him, which later evolved into love. Rozalia declared that - one day - Peter would belong to her and they would get married. Peter, however, told her that it would never happen, unless she stopped being selfish, bratty, and started being kind to others and taking their feelings into consideration. Rozalia took what Peter said to heart, and she started to slowly realize her selfish ways and she began to change them. After that party, Rozalia would constantly hang around Peter and annoy him, trying to get him to return her crush on him. Her parents even hired Peter as a babysitter at the request of Rozalia. Initially, Peter did not like Rozalia because he found her to be very annoying, selfish, and shallow. However, he eventually came to be very fond of her as she grew up and started to change, losing her bratty personality and becoming more kind and caring. They became best friends, despite their nine year age difference. Peter unknowingly fell in love with Rozalia; though, at first, his feelings for her were brotherly, they developed and became something more. After realizing how selfish and terrible she'd been to her brother, Rozalia started attempting to build a proper brother-sister relationship with Alexander. She managed to reconnect with her brother and repair their damaged relationship before it became too bad. She and Alexander have grown close with one another, though they still have some issues which need to be fixed. Rozalia's ability started manifesting at a young age, and because she couldn't control it, her ability would make her sick and weak all of the time, which is why she received so much attention from her parents all of the time. Her ability would activate whenever Rozalia felt afraid or threatened. When she was ten years old, she accidentally stole her father's gift because he got drunk and scared her. Over the years, Rozalia unknowingly steals the abilities of many people; though she didn't actually become aware of her ability until she was eighteen years old. When her mother is killed months before 2006, Rozalia is devastated, and begins trying to figure out who killed her mother. Using her family connections, she manages to find the beginings of the Sylar case. Character History Season One Rozalia Arlington is a senior at Dalton School, which is a private, coeducational, college preparatory school located in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. At school, she begins to hear the thoughts of others, and she passes out due to an overload of thoughts from other people. Later, when she wakes up in the hospital, she escapes to go and visit Peter, who tells her that he's been having dreams about being able to fly. Eventually, Rozalia learns that her power is actually the ability to steal another's ability. Rozalia goes with Peter to visit Mohinder Suresh, looking for the author of "Activating Evolution". While Rozalia is on a subway train with Peter and Mohinder, time freezes. Rozalia and Peter are visited by a Japanese man, who tells them that they must, "save the cheerleader, save the world". When she and Peter meet Isaac Mendez, she watches as Peter finishes a painting depicting a dead and mutilated cheerleader. Rozalia and Peter realize they must save this girl and, upon seeing another painting, they both decide they should go to this homecoming in Odessa, TX. However, before they can go, Peter tells Rozalia she isn't coming because it is going to be dangerous, and then he leaves her behind in New York. Despite this, Rozalia follows Peter to Odessa. She makes it just in time to help Claire Bennet escape. Rozalia then attempts to help Peter fight off Sylar, but she is knocked down by Sylar, and then he tries to steal her ability. Peter stops him and falls off a building, breaking several bones. Rozalia finds him and becomes distraught, thinking he is going to die. However, when Claire finds them, Peter begins to regenerate, having mimicked her powers, much to the relief of Rozalia.